Ryu's Adventures
by buzzyboy1
Summary: Ryu Shirogetsu, a Jonin from the destroyed Hidden Cave Village, known to non Hidden Cave Ninja as the Dragon of the White Moon, and his friends, Aki Yūki, Raiga Nara, Hyoukei Ryū, Yin Kumaru, and girlfriend Haruna Yūki, face many enemies and other things, such as Love.
1. From the Arrival to Kiri Tracker-Nin

Ryu, a boy with silver hair and blue eyes, wearing gray, Haruna, a girl with black hair and light blue eyes, and Aki, a girl with long black hair and light blue eyes, were with about twenty five hundred refugees from the Village Hidden in the Caves when the village was taken by Orochimaru. They were out and heading towards Konoha when they stopped to rest. Ryu headed out to look around but got the attention of a shinobi. He looked at the shinobi, startling him when they glared, his Inazumagan activating. The two decided to test their skills. It took about an hour and a half, but the two ended up in a very bad state. Haruna found Ryu and started healing him, after that she carried him all the way to Konoha. They guards asked who they were, and when Ryu handed the guard a note explaining their situation. He let everyone, about 2600 people in, this was a week before Naruto's Return from his two and a half years of training with Jiraiya. The Hokage, Tsunade, along with Shizune, her assistant, went down to the hospital themselves to find a legendary Hidden Cave Jōnin in one of the beds, badly injured.

"What happened?" Tsunade asked.

"He was testing his strength against a Suna Shinobi, and both were nearly killed in the process, I partially healed him, carried him all the way to the door, and here we are now." Haruna explained and burst into tears.

"Sorry about my sister," Aki explained, "She been like this since we got here."

"Sakura Haruno!" Tsunade exclaimed, "Can you treat this young man, I suspect he is the Dragon of the White Moon, of the Hidden Cave Village, and has twenty six hundred people who need looked at."

A Pink haired girl with green eyes wearing red ran into the room.

"When do I start?" Sakura asked.

"Right now, with this patient." Tsunade commanded, being the Fifth Hokage.

"I'm a medical ninja of the Hidden Cave, if you need anything, leave it to me." Haruna exclaimed.

"Right now, the best thing for you to do is to sit by his bed and be the first thing he wakes up to, from what I heard, you're the girl that always hangs out with this guy." Sakura explained.

Haruna blushed furiously as Ryu woke up.

"Where are we?" Ryu asked.

"You are in the Hidden Leaf Village Hospital, and I am Sakura Haruno, do you remember this girl?" Sakura asked.

"Ren-chan!" Ryu exclaimed, "We made it."

"Ren-chan?" Sakura asked.

"That's what Ryu calls me." Haruna answered, blushing furiously.

"When can I leave?" Ryu asked.

"In a couple of days." Sakura answered, "I have to run tests to make sure you haven't had any unusual bone breaks."

Just then, a boy in a green jumpsuit appeared.

"Sakura, will you go..." The boy asked as he was decked through the wall.

."Who was that and why did you send him through the wall?" Haruna asked.

"Haruna, that was Rock Lee, apparently he likes me." Sakura explained and then whispered, "like you like this Ryu who is in the hospital bed."

Haruna blushed furiously.

"Are you okay?" Haruna asked Ryu.

"I'll be fine, by the way, the shinobi told me his name was Gaara or something like that?" Ryu said, not completely remembering the night's events.

"Gaara!?" Rock Lee yelled, "No wonder!"

"He was in about the same condition as myself." Ryu explained.

"You both nearly killed yourselves in practice!?" Rock Lee yelled, "I have to find Gai-sensei!"

"Ryu is also one tough cookie!" Haruna exclaimed.

"Hey Ren-chan, can you get the box in my pack?" Ryu asked.

"Sure," Haruna answered as she got the box.

"Open it." Ryu said.

Haruna opened it and burst into tears.

"What?" Ryu asked.

"This time it's tears of Joy." Haruna whispered,

"This was the necklace I wanted back in the Hidden Cave Village, how did you get it?" Haruna asked.

"I remembered the design and had this one custom made in Kumogakure." Ryu explained.

"About six months before the village was taken, Ryu was on a round trip through the Land of Lightning to learn more Jutsu, since they didn't have many written down at the Hidden Cave Village."

"Oh." Sakura responded.

Ryu shot up and got up, setting himself down on a nearby chair.

A week later, A brown haired boy with red fangs marked on his cheeks appeared to Hinata, stating that Naruto Uzumaki was returning. Hinata blushed furiously.

"Mr...?" Ryu asked.

"Kiba Inuzuka!" Kiba exclaimed.

"Who is Naruto?" Ryu asked.

"One of our friends..." Kiba explained and gestured to Hinata.

"I'm going to be around the village, and if you need anything, find me." Ryu said.

He went on his merry way, as for Haruna, a blonde haired boy wearing orange tripped on a rock and put out his hands stop him. He fell and ended up on top of Haruna. He felt something slightly heavy but soft. Haruna blushed.

"Mr, could you please take your hands off my breasts?" Haruna asked.

He tries to but a giant weight lands on him, the weight pulled Haruna out, revealing it to be Ryu.

"Hands Off!!" Ryu yelled.

"I tripped!" The boy yelled.

"By the way, I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Ryu Shirogetsu." Ryu said.

After that someone ran into the village explaining who they were.

"Hyoukei?" Ryu asked.

"Ryu?" Hyoukei asked.

"What are you doing here?" Ryu asked.

"I got behind trying to prevent a war between Dokutsu and Suna." Hyoukei explained.

"Oh..." Ryu said as he was then kissed on the cheek.

This made Ryu stutter and look like a tomato.

"Wh-what just h-happened?" Ryu asked, still blushing furiously.

"Something huge must of happened between you two." Hyoukei explained.

"Haruna!" Aki yelled.

"I forgot to do that when you gave me the necklace." Haruna explained, "I was still worried you didn't make it that night."

"AWW!" Aki screamed.

"Aki Yūki!" Ryu, Hyoukei and Haruna yelled.

"Meep!" Aki yelled and ran off.

"I'm going after Naruto." Ryu explained, "see you in the morning."

"Be careful!" Haruna exclaimed, blushing wildly.

"Haruna, I'm worried for Naruto, when Tsunade told all of us, Neji included, that The Dragon of the White Moon ended up in the Konoha hospital, they say his power rivals Gaara." Hinata whispered.

"Don't worry, Ryu-kun is going to give him a lecture on where to touch and not touch a girl in public. If he doesn't understand, then I'd be worried." Haruna explained.

Over to Ryu and Naruto.

"You would be so dead if I was allowed to use a jutsu, you're lucky I am only giving a lecture." Ryu yelled.

Naruto gulped, made a two finger plus sign with his hands and yelled, "Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

One hundred and forty five Narutos appeared out of thin air.

"Crap!" Ryu yelled as he made six hand seals and yelled, "Lightning Style: Hunter Lightning Jutsu!"

A lightning bolt struck the real Naruto and all of the clones disappeared.

Back to Hinata and Haruna...

"Naruto!" Hinata screamed.

"He's not dead, since that was Ryu-kun's Hunter Lightning Jutsu, he used it to track him down." Haruna explained.

"Hinata?" Ryu asked as he appeared with a knocked out Naruto.

"Is he?" Hinata asked, whimpering in fear.

"He's only knocked out, he will be getting a lecture when he wakes up." Ryu answered.

"Holy Cow!" A boy yelled, "You're Ryu Shirogetsu!"

"What do you mean that the Dragon of the White Moon has joined Konoha Teams." A voice dragged.

"Raiga!" Ryu yelled.

"Hello, Raiga Nara at your service, say, you're cute, wanna go out..." Raiga asked playfully until he got headbutted by Hinata.

"You are an idiot, Raiga, I don't love you, but there is someone I need to confess to and that person is Ryu-kun." Haruna explained, "Ryu, we've known each other since before the academy days, and even in the academy, you still watched over me. The days when we'd go on missions with Daichi-sensei, and I realized this when you left for The Land of Lightning, I love you, Ryu-kun!"

"Ren-chan, I realized the same thing while I was about the Land of Lightning..." Ryu responded.

"Hu-!" Haruna exclaimed as Ryu kissed her on the lips.

"Get a room!" Raiga and Hinata yelled.

"AWWWWWWW!" Aki cooed loudly.

"Huh?" Naruto asked.

"Aki Yūki!" Ryu and Haruna broke the kiss and yelled.

"Meep!" Aki exclaimed quickly.

Ryu and Haruna ran off towards Aki, a dazed Naruto and a blushing Hinata followed.

Aki continued running until she found a sign that says 'Dragon of the White Moon and company, stay here.'

All three of them went into the house.After the whole meeting, Ryu went to bed, Haruna and Aki followed, Haruna cuddled up with Ryu as Aki took the next room, for some reason, Aki's left eye suddenly turned red with six crescents, connected at the pupil. Sakura, Rock Lee, and Neji decided to talk to the new three.

"Aki?" Haruna asked.

"What?" Aki asked.

"Your left eye." Haruna responded, "Is it..?"

"Yes, Haruna, my left eye has Mangekyō." Aki answered, "Its ability is supposedly Kotoamatsukami, and the right eye is the ability to reverse it."

"Do not reveal your Sharingan, unless absolutely necessary." Haruna explained, "I didn't get the Sharingan, but I got the Yūki clan's trait."

Haruna formed a small ball of water, between Haruna and everyone except Ryu, everyone's mouths dropped.

Everyone went to bed, as Ryu and Haruna cuddled through the night.

The next morning, Ryu and Haruna woke up to the sound of Neji knocking on their door.

Haruna had challenged Neji to a match, Ryu faced the winner.

Several hand seals from Haruna and

"Ice Style: Crystal Ice Mirrors Jutsu!" Haruna yelled.

Twenty Mirrors appeared around Neji, boxing him in, and started throwing kunai from mirror to mirror.

"Byakugan!" Neji yelled as veins appeared around his eyes.

An eight trigrams symbol appeared, Neji suddenly started blocking all the kunai, until he ran out of Kunai, and started trying to break the mirrors, he took out half for the mirrors, but she travelled between fragments, to the next available mirror. Neji had been tracking her, with some difficulty. Suddenly, two ninja appeared, wearing masks with four squiggles on the tops of them.

"Kirigakure Tracker-Nin!" Ryu yelled, as his eyes turned gray, with three rods, pointed towards the pupil, "I suggest you back off."

The Tracker Nin threw Senbons at Ryu, in the time it took them to throw, Ryu drew his sword, and blocked them when they came.

"Warning, I would move right, there is a massive electrical flow right below you." Ryu warned.

They jumped, as Ryu formed several hand seals, when done, he shouted, "Lightning Style, Twin Dragon Jutsu!"

Two dragons made of lightning appeared and went for the Kirigakure Tracker Nin. They dodged, but Ryu had them follow.

"What the..." One of the tracker Nin whispered.

"Why do you keep following us." Ryu asked, totally annoyed.

Ryu looked up at the Tracker Nin. The faces behind the masks could have been best described as 'Oh Crap' along with 'Holy Mackerel' after they realized exactly who they were messing with.

"Neji Hyūga, Aki Yūki, and Haruna Yūki, all three of you have been marked for capture, and..." The Tracker-Nin got interrupted as he got eaten by one of the dragons.

He fell to the ground, unconscious.

"I suggest you surrender now, Dragon of the White Moon." The remaining Tracker Nin responded.

Ryu suddenly started glowing gray, causing the Tracker Nin to back up.

"Give a message to the Mizukage." Ryu glaringly asked, "I will be finding a way to get you out of my hair, and I will be in Kirigakure soon."

An ANBU was watching the whole situation as Ryu defused it, and sent a message to the Hokage.


	2. First Mission: Part 1

A man with grey hair, point to left a little, wearing a forehead protector over his left eye, and a mask on his face, wearing a dark blue long sleeve shirt, a green vest with many pockets on the front, and a red swirl on the back, and dark blue pants, bandage on the right mid thigh, a pouch was attached on that bandage, and bandages on his ankles into his sandals was running to Ryu Shirogetsu's location due to a report from ANBU of Kirigakure Tracker Ninjas.

"What happened here?" The man asked.

"I was minding my own business while Haruna and Neji were sparring when two Tracker Ninjas appeared, one is currently tied to the next tree, you can ask him why they came after us." Ryu explained.

The man started questioning the Tracker Ninja while Ryu took Haruna to the Hokage's office. Aki followed along, figuring that it might be their first mission for the Hidden Leaf.

"Ryu, send this to Mei Terumi, the Current Mizukage." Tsunade explained as soon as Ryu entered the door, "You can also deal with Haruna's safety while you're at it."

"Can I have a five man squad for this mission?" Ryu asked.

"Yes, who are your choices?" Tsunade asked.

"Haruna Yūki, Aki Yūki, Raiga Nara, Hyoukei Ryu, and Yin Kumaru." Ryu responded.

"Ryu will be captain, since he is a Jonin." Tsunade explained, "Dismissed."

"We leave at three o'clock, understood." Ryu told his team.

Haruna, Aki, Raiga, Hyoukei, and a short, reddish brown hair girl with an eyepatch, covering a Byakugan, and a green eye for her right eye met at the door, all ready to discuss their plans.

"Yin," Ryu explained, "We'll need your Byakugan, you are assigned to guard Haruna. Hyoukei, you are assigned to rear detail, Raiga and Aki take the sides, Haruna, you are being targeted so stay in the middle, and hold on to the letter, let's move out."

Ryu and his group headed towards the Hidden Mist Village, when a young man, with golden hair and orange eyes, wearing a cloak-coat that was black with red clouds appeared from the shadows.

"Yūki Yūkihito." Ryu snarled.

He threw a kunai straight at Aki, to which Raiga blocked. All of a sudden, two more figures appeared, one was kinda like a shark, and the second had a Sharingan.

"Aki, Mangekyō, now, left one." Ryu whispered.

"Kotoamatsukami." Aki warned, targeting the shark like one.

Blood dripped out of her left eye as the Mangekyō design accented itself for a moment.

"Now you shall never bother us again." Aki ordered.

The shark like one left, following Aki's order.

"Itachi Uchiha." Ryu responded, then roared, "YŪKI YŪKIHITO, GET BACK HERE SO I CAN FIGHT YOU!"

"ITACHI, I'LL HANDLE THEM, YOU FIND KISAME, AND WHY DO YOU LOOK A LITTLE SCARED!?" Yūki Yūkihito roared, "I KNOW WHAT THEY ARE LIKE IN BATTLE!"

"Understood," Itachi responded, "It's that the youngest one has a very powerful ability, a Mangekyō Sharingan to be exact."

He then went after Kisame, as Yūki pulled out his Nagamaki, and went straight for Haruna, only to be parried by Ryu.

"Idiot." Ryu warned, "I suggest you leave before..."

He was interrupted by the sound of a kunai hitting flesh. Apparently a Tracker-Nin had shown up during the scuffle with the Three Akatsuki members, and already landed a kunai in Aki's stomach. At that point Yūki Yūkihito left.

Raiga's eyes suddenly went dark, and that's when it happened, Raiga's Kekkei Genkai, Fuku Ge no Chi, had activated when a kunai meant for Haruna was taken by her sister. The Tracker-Nin drew a kunai, but it was too late. Raiga had already performed all the seals for a Water Jutsu known to be used by the man that is currently under Kotoamatsukami.

"Water Style: Water Shark Bomb Jutsu!" Raiga yelled.

A shark made of water hit the Tracker-Nin, who was apparently too startled by Raiga's Kekkei Genkai to do anything.

"We need to hurry, Suna isn't that far." Raiga called out, worry on his face and on the verge of tears.

Ryu sent a kunai straight into the Tracker Ninja's head, death on impact of the kunai.

"We're passing through, but we need to stop at a hospital, we have a Kunoichi injured, our Medical-nin has already stopped the bleeding, but she still needs treatment." Ryu explained, with a serious look in his face, "We got attacked by a Kirigakure Tracker Ninja and three separate Akatsuki members."

"Understood, you have two days before you have to leave and please no more fights with the Kazekage, ok?" The guard responded.

"Understood." Ryu answered.

The crew ran to the Hidden Sand Hospital, as Raiga tried fighting his Kekkei Genkai. Ryu and Haruna were holding hands as they sat next to a hospital bed. In the hospital bed was Aki, as Raiga held her hand, crying.

"I've haven't seen Raiga like this since the Shūryū Akūdo attack." Hyoukei whispered.

"I've never seen Raiga like this at all." Yin whispered.

"This is not normal for him," Ryu responded to the two girls.

Everyone was worried for Raiga, especially Ryu, because he's known Raiga for a long time, and if it's this bad, it's scary.

The rest of the group figured that it would be best for Raiga to be left alone, and two Suna Ninja took guard of him and Aki. Ryu and Haruna went about town to find themselves somewhere to eat. The rest decided to spy on the couple. Yin and Hyoukei took a seat in a different part of the restaurant as Haruna and Ryu took a seat towards the back of the restaurant. The two sat across from each other, blushing slightly.

"It's not that often that Ryu Blushes." Yin whispered to Hyoukei.

As for Ryu and Haruna, the two ordered their food as a server asked for their order. They ordered appetizers (or equivalent) as they watched Ryu and Haruna.

"Aww, Haruna is being so cute with him right now." Hyoukei whispered to Yin.

"Ice Style: Freeze-dry Jutsu," Unfortunately for the spying pair, their table suddenly froze over. Haruna had used a single hand seal to solidify the moisture in the air around their table.

"Haruna's on to us." Yin whispered to Hyoukei.

Over at the hospital, Raiga was still crying over the unconscious Aki, whose condition was unknown, and he was thinking, philosophically thinking, due to the events of the day so far, and the fact Raiga is unusually stressed.

Back at the restaurant, Ryu and Haruna are having a good time on their little date, even with Yin and Hyoukei spying on them. The two paid the bill and left, which was the cue for Yin and Hyoukei to pay and leave. As Ryu and Haruna walked down the roads of Sunagakure, they found a young girl, about 5'2", wearing a yukata, it was red and green, and sandals, wielding a war fan.

"Hi, I heard that Aki Yūki was in the hospital here..." The girl asked as she realized who was right in front of her, "Haruna, Ryu!"

"Asu!" Ryu exclaimed.

"I suggest you go nowhere, Lady Asuna Ryugetsu." Two Kirigakure Tracker Ninja whispered.

Ryu had an annoyed look on his face until the two removed their masks, revealing two people Ryu knew well.

"Yang, Shiori." Ryu responded.

"Ryu-kun!" Shiori exclaimed excitedly and tried to hug his arm, but was suddenly boxed in by five crystal ice mirrors.

"Guys, please stop this, Shiori, I have to tell you this." Ryu whispered to her.

"Huh?" Shiori responded as the mirrors shattered.

"I have a girlfriend." Ryu answered.

"Who?" Shiori asked.

"Haruna." Ryu answered seriously.

"Aww." Shiori responded sadly, "As long as you both are happy."

"Thank you." Ryu replied.

Shiori and Yang left as the two continued back to the hospital, taking two chairs next to Aki, as Raiga continued his worry, sitting there, still holding her hand, but his head was on her chest, asleep, as his chair was a little further away.

"It not as obvious to most people, but so far, you, Hyoukei, and I have all picked up on it." Yin whispered to Ryu and Haruna, "Raiga is totally crushing on Aki."

Aki woke up to a head on her chest, lightly snoring. She blushed when she realized as to whose head it was.

"Rai-kun." Aki whispered.

Raiga's snoring cut out and he woke up, realizing where exactly his head had landed, pulled his head up and sat up.

"Sorry about that, I was so worried." Raiga whispered into Aki's ear.

Suddenly the young girl from before, along with the two others that were Also seen walked in.

"Yang, Shioiri, and Asuna." Ryu responded.

"Asuna..." Yang whispered when she planted a big one on his right cheek.

"Aki's awake," Asuna whispered.

"Yang?" Ryu asked, "What's up between you and Asuna?"

"You got me." Yang answered, blushing heavily, "Asuna and I are Together."

Ryu gulped, "You do realize that her stepfather, Akuma Nochizuma, will hunt you down."

"Don't worry about him." Yang responded, laughing it off.

"YANG KUMARU!!" a voice roared, "WHAT DID YOU DO TO ASUNA!?"

"Crap." Yang whispered, and then ran off.

Yang was an easy individual to identify, because he was over two hundred centimeters tall (6'7") had black hair, blue eyes, and was well built, he wore a set of red sandals, and as Ryu put it, a Suna Ninja uniform. The mail chasing him, though was about twenty five centimeters shorter, and it was very funny to watch the two.

Shiori facepalmed at the sight of her father chasing her stepsister's boyfriend.

"Father, you do know that Yang is a Jonin, right." Shiori reminded, "He was the last Jonin promoted, along with Ryu, Zenryu, and Hyoukei, I hope Zenryu is in a better place."

"Then who was the Jonin assigned to the Iwa unit?" Ryu asked.

"Kai." Hyoukei responded, "No one's heard from him since they got to Iwagakure."

The crew went to sleep in the waiting room, as Raiga stayed to keep an eye on Aki.


	3. First Mission: Part two

The next morning, Raiga and Aki woke up in the hospital, as Ryu and the others woke up in Yang and Asuna's house, since the inn they were supposed to stay in was full.

At the hospital, Aki was officially released, her and Raiga walked out of the hospital.

The group prepared for leave the next day, getting supplies and a few other things the group almost forgot. As they were walking around, a figure dropped out of the sky. He looked very familiar, but was wearing a hat, a Black cloak-coat with red clouds, and a Nagamaki.

"YŪKI YŪKIHITO!" Ryu roared.

"High Alert, Akatsuki member Yūki Yūkihito has been sighted!"

"EVERYONE, RUN!" Ryu roared, "I'LL HANDLE HIM!"

"RYU-KUN!" Haruna screamed in worry.

Yin moved her eyepatch over, revealing her Byakugan, as she grabbed Haruna and ran for the gate, to get moving.

Yūki Yūkihito drew his Nagamaki and swung down straight for Ryu's head, he sidestepped and blocked it. Yūki played limbo, bending his torso down as his sword handle went up and pushed Ryu's sword. Ryu took a step back, and prepared for Yūki's next strike. There wasn't one, because he decided to leave since he was spotted. Ryu ran for the gate.

Haruna and the rest of the group decided to hide after they got out waiting for Ryu. Yang, Shiori, and Asuna stayed in the Hidden Sand Village, since they are officially ninja there. The group continued on their way to Kirigakure, and figured that after a few hours, they would need to rest for camp. Those few hours came calmly, no Tracker Ninja, no Akatsuki members, nothing, a few training exercises to keep themselves on their toes. The crew figured they should set up camp. Everyone had their tents up as Aki sat down, since she was advised not to do any heavy lifting due to her injuries. The group sat around a small campfire, Ryu and Haruna were cuddled up with each other, as Aki and Raiga were talking, and the other two were on patrol. The group of six ninja ate their dinners when all of a sudden, two young people, one male and one female, appeared from the forest. The male was about a foot shorter than Ryu, and the female was two inches taller than the boy. The male had blue hair with white stripes, and the female had long black hair, The boy's eyes were red, and the girl's were brown.

"Long time no see!" The boy exclaimed.

"Huh?" Raiga asked.

"Hideyoshi!" Ryu exclaimed.

The boy had his arm wrapped around the girl's waist, as if he was keeping her close, and try to protect her.

"Junko..." The girl responded.

"Junko Shirogetsu." Aki whispered into Raiga's ear.

"Ryu-senpai," The boy, now known as Hideyoshi, "I am currently trying to protect Junko, she's been targeted by Iwagakure for some reason."

"Iwagakure ANBU," a voice called out, "I suggest you surrender, or face..."

Ryu looked up at the lone Iwagakure ANBU ninja, a cold stare forming, more like a glare.

"You are dealing with Konohagakure right now, we are trying to get to Kirigakure." Ryu explained, "And you messed with not only the boy was I was supposed to mentor, but my sister."

"If you are the brother of my target that means, you're the, the, Dragon of the White Moon!" The lone ANBU ninja responded.

Hideyoshi formed some hand signs, bit his finger, placed his hand on the ground, and yelled, "Earth Style, Worm Hole Jutsu!"

A giant worm appeared under the enemy ninja, as he jumped away from his current Location. Another figure appeared, but Raiga dragged him away.

In a different location not far from camp. Raiga was fighting a hooded and masked man.

"You know, Aki is starting to look at you differently, unfortunately, this is probably the end for me." The masked man told Raiga.

"How do you know anything!?" Raiga yelled at the masked man.

"I am Jin Junichi, her lost lover." The masked man revealed himself, "My time has come."

"Jin, what do you think..!" Raiga yelled but was interrupted.

Two Kirigakure Tracker Ninja showed up, one went after the Iwa-ANBU, and the other after Haruna, Aki went to block the Tracker Ninja when The Masked man took six kunai.

"Jin!" Raiga yelled.

Aki started shaking, as the tracker went for Haruna, Ryu formed some hand seals.

"Lightning Style, Twin Dragon Jutsu!" Ryu yelled.

Ryu's Inazumagan activated right before he used the Jutsu, allowing him to track his opponents. The two dragons made of Lightning appeared in front of Ryu. The tracker went past the dragons as he went for Haruna. Ryu stepped in the path of the Tracker Ninja, sparking.

"I really don't want to use this technique, but you left me no other option." Ryu responded coldly to the tracker ninja.

The other Tracker Ninja had scared off the Iwa-ANBU, as Jin started to bleed out, he took on the other Tracker Ninja. This was the cue for the entire crew to head closer to Kirigakure.

"Aki, please, live your life to the fullest, and hopefully you will find a new love." Jin whispered on his last breath.

Ryu bit his thumb and spread his hand on the ground, yelling, "Summoning Jutsu!"

A giant weasel with a sword on its back appeared with Ryu on top of said weasel.

"Yin, Hyoukei, Junko, and Hideyoshi, head back to Konoha, as Aki, Raiga, Haruna and I finish the mission, as of right now, Yin Kumaru and Hyoukei Ryu, you have a new mission, to protect Junko and Hideyoshi." Ryu responded.

"Understood, we're going." All four responded and head towards Konoha.

Those that were heading to Kirigakure hopped on the weasel and they ran for it. The other group went back to Konoha.

Ryu got to Kirigakure with their stuff, and started looking for the Mizukage's Office. It took them a while, but they found it. One of the guards planted a Kunai into Haruna's Stomach when they arrived. She hit the ground, bleeding. Ryu's Inazumagan activated, and his eyes had slits, like a salamander.

"HOLD IT!" A voice thundered.

"Lady Mizukage!" The guard responded.

"The Dragon of the White Moon, the one who killed twenty of our Tracker Rookies, what brings you here?" The voice asked peacefully.

"I have two letters for you, and now I need a hospital, your guard stabbed..." Ryu started sobbing.

"Medical unit, take the girl to the hospital, please." The Mizukage called.

The guard attempted to attack Ryu, but he drew his sword and blocked it.

"Idiot." Raiga called out to the guard.

"Sorry about him, he was assigned to the bingo book mission on her, I'll remove her and this little one from the book." The Mizukage responded.

Ryu calmed down, returning to normal from a status he called Partial Override.

"I suppose you could stay at the hospital," The Mizukage responded.

"Hey Ryu!" Another voice called out, a male.

"Refugee Akayuki Shirogane." The Mizukage responded.

"Akayuki?" Ryu asked, "Where's Mizuko?"

"She's at the hospital, her arm is being checked out after a little run in with Yūki Yūkihito." Akayuki responded sheepishly.

"YŪKI YŪKIHITO!!" Ryu yelled.

"As soon as Mizuko is okay, we're supposed to be heading to Konoha." another voice called out.

"Yukari Shirogetsu, also a Refugee, They were taking shelter here due to Akatsuki attacks, but now they can go to Konoha." The Mizukage responded.


End file.
